Chaingang Princess to Verison 10 Princess
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Summary all inside. Rating may go up.


Chaingang Princess to Version 1.0 Princess

Summary: Jakie Cena is the third oldest in the Cena family but is also the only girl other then her mother. She knows how to roughhouse with her brothers and enjoys doing it even though she is a girl. She is also a WWE diva who is a rather much of a high flyer. She is put into a storyline with her best friend Matt Hardy thanks to Mr. McMahon. Love ends up blooming between the two of them in due amount time. Matt Hardy/OC

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I don't own any one but Jakie Cena.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 1

30-year-old Jakie Cena headed down the hall in the SmackDown! Arena. Vince McMahon had moved her over there since he didn't want the chaingang members together. (Her and John) She of course had no choice but to go there. She was to meet up with Theodore Long first before the show. She found his office and knocked lightly on the door.

Kristal opened the door. She was Theodore Long's fiancée in the storyline. "Oh you must be Jakie Cena from Raw getting transferred here."

Jakie nodded her head. "Yes I am."

"Ah Teddy has Matt Hardy in here. I will let him know that you are here." Kristal said going back into the room. "Teddy."

"Yes Kristal?"

"Jakie Cena is here."

"Send her in. Mr. Hardy stay here."

Kristal came over to Jakie. "Come on in Jakie. I will leave." Said Kristal leaving the room.

Jakie went into the room and saw Matt sitting there and with the General Manager of SmackDown!

"Hello Miss Cena welcome to SmackDown!" Teddy said holding his hand out for a hand shake.

She shook his hand. "Thank you Mr. Long." 

"Now this story line that you and Matt are going to be working on is the one where you two get together and become a couple."

Matt and Jakie were shocked. "We become a couple?"

"Vince wants it to happen. He thinks the two of you will make a great couple. He knows this will be a beginning of a new era."

"Beginning on a new era? Really. You think that Teddy?" Said Matt still in shock.

"Vince thinks this will give the WWE some more fans and plus there is a fan base for Matt and Jakie."

"You mean to tell me dude that there is a fan base that supports Matt Hardy and Jakie Cena as a couple?"

"Yes they do. Vince thinks it is a good idea." 

"Oh man ."

"You two will officially become a couple when Victoria and Kenny Dykstra hits you really hard Jakie. You have a match against Victoria tonight. So I suggest you get ready for your match." 

Jakie nodded her head not really sure what was on Vince's mind. She slowly got up and went to her locker room to go and change into her wrestling gear. She went into the locker room and put her clothes down on the bench. She quickly changed into her wrestling gear which was a classic pair of chaingang jeans, a tank top and a pair of tennis shoes. She pulled her short brown and pink hair over a black bandanna. She quickly fixed her hair and made sure it looked good. She looked in the mirror. She let out a sigh. She had really made a mistake of letting Jeff near her hair. He cut it and had put pink in most of her hair hardly leaving any brown left there. "God shouldn't have let him do that. It's too short." She grumbled.

There was a knock on the door.

Jakie got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw the ref. 

"Your match against Victoria is up next." 

"Thank you." She said coming out of the room.

_-Ringside-_

"_Victoria goes against our newest diva Jakie Cena." Said Michael Cole._

_Victoria's theme rang throughout the arena. "This following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles California being accompanied to the ring by Kenny Dykstra Victoria!"  
_

_Victoria came out to the ring with Kenny not far behind her. She got into the ring and waited for Jakie to come out._

_Rap music began to play loudly no singing was involved at all. "And her opponent from West Newbury Massachusetts Jakie Cena!"  
_

_Jakie came out and came down towards the ring. The crowd cheering like wild. They must've liked her new look thanks to Jeff. She got into the ring._

"_Jakie Cena showing a whole new look." said Michael Cole._

"That's what she gets for hanging out with the younger Hardy boy on Monday Night Raw. I knew sooner or later that he would do that to her. Turn her into some rainbow bright freak." Said JBL.

_Jakie glared at Victoria and knew she was going to be a hard challenge.  
_

"_Victoria and Jakie Cena go way back to their days on Raw and the two of them hated each other then and they still hate each other now." Said Michael Cole._

"_You got that right Cole. Jakie Cena is an under minded diva who has five older brothers. This better be a match that she can handle."  
_

_The bell rang for the match to begin and Victoria was all over Jakie knocking the wind right out of her hitting with her leg that had the metal brace on it._

_Jakie collapsed to the ground trying to regain her breath, only to have Victoria pull her up by the hair and being thrown right face first into the mat all over again. Jakie held her nose in pain. God did that hurt when she landed on the mat funny. _

_Victoria pulled her up again and nailed her with the widows peak. She got the cover and the pin._

"_God. Jakie Cena didn't really have a chance to defend herself." Said Cole._

_Kenny got into the ring with Victoria. They were looking at her psychotically and they attacked her. _

"_They are attacking this poor defenseless woman!" Yelled Cole._

_Matt came running down to the ring and threw Victoria out of the way and Kenny quickly got out of the ring. Matt knelled down next to her. He helped her up slowly. Matt gripped her tightly around the arms and kissed her softly before rolling out of the ring and leaving._

_Jakie slowly got up and looked over at him. She was shocked and confused to say the least. She brought her hand up to her lips. _

"_Matt Hardy kissed Jakie Cena. What a shock." Said Cole._

_Jakie rolled out of the ring holding her neck in pain as she headed towards the backstage area._

-Backstage-

Matt saw Jakie come back stage. He saw her rubbing her neck. "Hey Jay are you alright?"

"My neck is a little sore. I am fine though." She said softly.

"John would kill me if your neck got hurt."

"It would be Victoria's fault if my neck is sprained."

Matt walked over to her. "Are you sure you are going to be ok walking back to the women's locker room."

Jakie held onto her neck her legs feeling slightly weak since her body was fully racked with pain. She leaned up against the wall.

"Maybe I should take you to see the medical trainer." Said Matt looking at her with some concern.

"I am fine Matt. I just need to think of what I am going to do without falling over." 

Matt shook his head. "You aren't moving." He picked her up bridal style.

"Matt!" She said in shock. "I can't believe you want to carry me."

"It is better then you falling and cracking your head open." 

Jakie sighed. "There's no reason for you to carry me either." 

"Well too bad."

To her if felt she was conferable against him.

"We will make sure that you were ok."

"Ok."

He opened the door without dropping her and took her into the room where the medical trainer was. He sat her on the table.

The medical doctor began to check her out. "Ah your neck is a little bit swollen from hitting the mat. I say you should wear this neck brace for a few days until your neck reduces in swelling. Take Tylenol for pain and you should be good."

"Thanks." Jakie said getting up slowly. She looked at Matt. "Thank you for bringing me here Matt."

"You're my best friend Jakie. I didn't want you to get any more hurt then you already were."

Her phone began to ring. She looked at it and saw John's name flashing on it. She rolled her eyes. "Sorry Matt I have to take this call it's John."

"Go on and talk to your brother."

"Hello?" She said answering her phone.

"Hey you did good out there. You took a mighty hit though out there. Are you alright?"

"I am fine John. My neck is a little sore, but I am fine."

"So how does it feel to work with Matt again?"

"It feels great."

"Well I will talk to you later I got to go and catch the next flight to the next show."

"Oh alright."

"Talk to you later Jakie. Bye."

"Bye John." She hung up her phone. "He said we did good today."

"Ah that's great. I hope he didn't mind the kiss in the storyline."

"Ah I don't think he cared. He wanted this I suppose."

"I guess you are right Jakie. Your brother always wants the best for you. I will see you tomorrow right?"

"You sure will Matt."

"Alright see you tomorrow then at the airport."

"I will stop by tomorrow morning and we will travel together."

"That sounds good to me. Thanks."

Matt pulled her into a hug. "See you later."

They went their own ways.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one. Enjoy it and tell me what you guys think about it.


End file.
